Sexual Education with Professor Magneto
by SupernaturalKinji
Summary: Magneto has been hired to work at the Academy under the condition that he teach. But Charles didn't specify what he was allowed to teach.


Title: Sexual Education with Professor Magneto

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Magneto has been hired to work at the Academy under the condition that he teach. But Charles didn't specify what he was allowed to teach.

Charles entered his study to find Erik sitting at his desk, hands propped behind his head in a lazy gesture. His eyes were half-lidded and he stared into the distance, mind wandering. Charles sadly realized he wore the helmet he gained from their last encounter and he could not read him.

"Hello, Erik," Charles said lightly, pouring himself a brandy. He offered to Erik the drink but the man refused. "What brings you here so late?"

Erik stood and walked over to Charles, taking his helmet off. He pushed his hair back to its normal slicked back position. He leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips, surprising Charles, who reached for his temple. He delved into Erik's mind, more looking for why he was there then where his "sister" was or where he had been. Erik decided to show him something else, pushing forward thoughts of his sexual desires and their last exploits before they had parted ways. Charles drew his mind back and glared at the other.

"No fair, Erik. Tell me why you're here. It can't just be for that."

Erik smirked. "It's not. Mystique and I fought and decided it would be best to part ways for the time being. As such, I am in need of a place to stay. And employment, if the offer is still on the table."

Charles stared at him. And continued to stare. His look asked the simple question that his lips could not push through. "Are you serious?"

Erik simply smiled. He leaned forward and said simply, yes. "The only thing I require is that you let me teach what I want. And you cannot say anything about it."

Charles tried once again to see what Erik was thinking, but he simply pushed forward the image of Erik plunging into that tight ass, Charles moaning beneath him.

"You're always so lewd, Charles, I find it so hard to not think about it."

"Fine, Erik, you can teach them as long as you don't try to recruit them for your causes," Charles muttered taking a swig from his drink, deciding after it parted from his lips to down the rest of it.

Erik smirked again and placed his helmet back on. He had let Charles see enough for one day. Charles reached out and grabbed Erik's hand, his face red. He could tell that those memories were stuck in his mind now, replaying in perfect clarity. Erik loved what he could do to his friend. But, he thought to himself, he would need to save this reaction for a better day. He leaned down and whispered into the other's ear, "Calm your mind."

Two days later, Erik sat before a classroom full of bright young mutant minds, some with powers strong enough they actually permeated from their very beings. It would be hard to control his desire to steal these children for his own cause. Even so, he began his class with a simple introduction. He stood and began writing on the blackboard.

"Welcome to Sexual Education. My name is Erik Lensherr and I will be your professor for the next semester."

From the distance a shout could be heard. "GOD NO," Erik heard as he began laughing. He had left his helmet off for the day and heard a voice in his head demanding he stop this farce. _Sorry, Charles. You said I could teach anything. _

_ I did not say anything! _Charles vehemently denied. _I do not want them to learn about this from you. _

_But why, Charles?_

Charles wheeled himself into the classroom and glared. "NO," he said again with force. Erik laughed and his students stared on in confusion.

"But why, Charles? You know I'm the best at it."

Charles turned bright red, which earned a gasp and chuckle from his students. He was too embarrassed for this. _I will discuss this with you later, my friend. But I must demand you teach something else. _

"Professor X will be taking questions after class, in the mean time, shall we begin? Let's discuss foreplay."

The children began chattering excitedly, and Charles wheeled himself into the back of the room, shooting nasty glares and mental threats to Erik, who simply kept on with his lesson.

"When it comes to foreplay, there are many methods to go about this. With heterosexual sex, it is best to give the woman as much pleasure as possible at the beginning, because knowing the….stamina of young people and especially virgins; it could be a bad experience for the female partner. Now, the best method I have learned is called 'Playing the Guitar.' Do any of you know what this means?"

One student raised their hands. Erik pointed to them and they began. "Does that mean that you have good finger strength?"

"No, but very close. What's your name and power?"

"Andrew. I melt things."

"Lame power. What do you go by, Meltoid? Moving on, playing the guitar gives you a power unlike any other. Now, when you go about this, it's all about how you move your fingers, how swift and in what manner."

"Erik. Next subject please. And Andrew, your power is very…unique."

Andrew looked down. He knew his power sucked. I mean, come on. What the hell could he do with the power to melt something? Nothing, that's what. He sighed. And felt useless.

Erik let out a long, drawn out sigh and thought of a new subject. "Protection while performing sexual acts is incredibly important unless you are impervious to illness. In which case, have all the unprotected sex you want, you lucky ass."

"Erik! They're children!" Charles burst out. The children burst into laughter.

"No, they were children." Erik said with a smirk. He continued.

"Now, protection, aside from actually protecting from sexually transmitted diseases (which is important) it also protects you from creating another little you. I mean, who would want a little child to come out and melt the doctor. Just saying…"

The class burst into laughter and Andrew sank into his seat in embarrassment. He didn't melt the doctor. He only melted his clothing.

"Ok, now if you do end up getting your partner pregnant, you're in for a GLORIOUS surprise. Women when pregnant are much easier to arouse sexually and often want it more then you do. But if you do put out for the first trimester, you have the next two to fuck around however you please!"

"Erik, we are not encouraging them to have sex and have children. We are also not encouraging them to cheat on their partner. What on earth has gotten into you?" Charles glared at Erik.

Erik simply kept that smile on his face and moved on. "Do we have any questions?"

"Yes, sir. Um…how long should a man last?" A shy girl asked her hair bright pink and lips full and red. Erik gazed lustfully at her before he felt a presence in his mind.

"Well, it depends on the stamina of your partner as well as the experience. You can have a man last for hours and it be the worst sex of your life, but you can also have a partner last for maybe half an hour and it blows your mind. Mind over matter my dear. What's your name?"

The pink haired girl blushed to match her hair. "Brittany. I control fire."

"Better then melting, I suppose. Ok, baby pyro; do you have any other questions?"

Brittany shook her head. Erik asked again if there were any questions and no one responded. Until one shy boy asked what his sex life was like, adding that his name was Shawn and he could fly.

"Well, my sex life…" Erik began before getting cut off by Charles.

"And this is where this travesty of a class ends, Erik," Charles snapped, wheeling himself to the front of the classroom. "Andrew, why not come and show Erik what your power can really do?"

Andrew smirked, rose, walked towards Erik and touched his cheek. Erik felt his arousal growing and showing even more prominently through his pants as his legs began to feel like jelly and he slid to the floor.

"What…the hell," Erik panted. His legs had melted out from under him. He glared up at Charles.

"Don't judge a power before you see what it can do, Erik. Class dismissed."

The children filed out slowly and Andrew stuck his tongue out at Erik, feeling childish but it was worth it to see the look on his teachers face.

Once the children were gone, Charles leaned forward in his chair. "Now, what have we learned?"

"That I want to fuck that kid," Erik panted. Charles couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"Its quite nice isn't it?"

Wide eyed Erik asked how Charles knew. Surely he couldn't have…

"No, of course not. But I have read the minds of those he has and it felt exquisite. He can actually melt objects but that sexual reaction seems to be a part of his mutation to continue the line in a more effective way. Now, have you learned your lesson today?"

Erik rose to his feet, grasping at his enflamed member, looking at Charles like he was a raw, bleeding piece of meat and Erik a prowling tiger. Charles leaned back in his chair, wishing once again that he had to use of his legs back so he could do one of two things. One: run to his desk. And two: drop his pants and spread his legs. He could almost laugh at himself, being a slut the way he was around Erik. But Erik brought out that animal instinct in him and he couldn't help but want to let it out. He loved the way it felt to act like that around him and wondered to himself if part of Erik's power also included bending the will of those he loved, like he did with metal. A silly thought, of course, but a thought nonetheless.

"Charles…" Erik moaned out, slinking towards Charles' chair. "I want you." He pushed Charles back in his chair, drawing him into a deep kiss, licking his lips as he pulled away.

He pulled Charles from his chair and placed him on his desk, unbuckling his pants and taking them off. He looked at Charles and murmured "Perfection," before licking down his belly to his twitching member. Perhaps he was a bit too happy that Charles had kept feeling both in his member and in his anus after the accident. He felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered but felt Charles in his mind and pushed it to the back burner as he continued in his ministrations, bringing small kisses down Charles' shaft until he engulfed his member and began to suck him off. He kept one hand on his own member while he brought his tongue down the pulsing vein. Charles moaned and Erik knew if he could, he would be writhing in ecstasy, his legs lay lifeless however, and Erik had to spread them apart himself to reach that little bud of warmth. He used Charles' precum and his own to lube his entrance.

Charles let out a moan and Erik felt his member jerk. "Charles…can I turn you over?" Erik breathed, his breaths short as he continued to rub himself. Charles nodded in acquiescence and let Erik turn him to his stomach, feeling his own erection touch the hard wood of the desk. He could tell Erik was spreading his legs because of the cool air that touched his enflamed cock and he could feel his ass being entered slowly. He hissed in sweet pain and felt Erik stop briefly.

"Erik, don't stop" he whispered huskily, bringing his hands to Erik's soft hair. Erik grunted and began to aim his hard thrusts for Charles' prostate, his abdominals straining with his force, muscles twitching slightly. He could hear Charles moan beneath him and apologized. He would be fast today and he knew it. His friend was too sexy for his own good.

Erik changed his mind suddenly about Charles being on his stomach and promptly turned him over, holding his useless legs at his shoulders and continued thrusting in furiously. He snapped to himself and realized Charles had taken control and made him do what the other had wanted. Erik smirked and leaned in close.

"If this is what you wanted you could have said."

"Why ask when I can make you," Charles panted. He had missed this.

"Ha ha, true," Erik chuckled and continued to pound in. He moved both legs to one arm and began to thrust harder as he pumped Charles' erection. He wanted to lean in to kiss him, he wanted to so bad. But he would have to wait until they were finished so he could release Charles' legs. He would have to be patient.

"Ah, Charles, I'm so fucking close," Erik moaned, pumping Charles harder so he would come faster. Charles groaned and let himself release onto Erik's hand and his chest. Erik let himself spill into the other, coating his insides with his seed. He panted as he continued to come and pulled himself out of his old friend. He let down Charles's legs, and leaned over onto his chest, listening to his heart race.

Erik could feel his mind being penetrated and he gazed into his lover's eyes.

_You don't have to read my mind to know what I'm thinking, _Erik prodded.

_Yes I do, _Charles thought back. _I can never read your face. _

_ So…what should I teach tomorrow, professor?_

_ YOU ARE NOT TEACHING HERE AGAIN, ERIK._

Erik chuckled. _Ok, Charles…Ok._


End file.
